1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED melody decoration kit with multicolor light sources, more particularly the LED melody decoration kit is applicable to be incorporated with a traditional lighting string to create plenty of effect in lighting string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the Christmas day or festival every year, people will use the decorative light with color or the shaped light string on the Christmas tree or on the windows for celebration. But the consumers fail to change the shape of bulb.
Take a traditional lighting string 10 shown in FIG. 1 as an example, which comprises an electrical wire 11 and a plurality of incandescent lamps 20 arranged electrically in series circuit with the electrical wire 11. Each incandescent lamp 20 of the lighting string 10 is constituted with a lamp socket 21, a lamp holder 22 and a mini-bulb 23. Each lamp socket 21 coupled to the electrical wire 11 is to provide power to the corresponding mini-bulb 23 which is electrically connected to the lamp socket 21 through the corresponding lamp holder 22 fastened on the lamp socket 21.
However, the defect of the incandescent lamps 20 used on a traditional lighting string 10 shown in FIG. 1 is the mini-bulb 23 with a flaw in very high temperature and with a frigid outfit of glasses. Thus, some of them may use Light Emitting Diode (hereinafter referred to as “LED”) to replace the mini-bulb 23 of the incandescent lamps 20 used on a traditional lighting string 10.
But the LED is unable to directly replace the mini-bulb 23 of the incandescent lamps 20 in theory, which is difficult in the assembling application due to the limitation of LED's characteristic. To improve this potential defect, it needs to design a special electric circuit program for improvement.
Based on this, the present invention may create a lot of advantages, such as saving cost, increasing plenty colors and the luminous intensity, as well as the attractiveness, etc. Consequently, it may achieve the purpose that one of the incandescent lamp in a traditional lighting string is to be superseded by the LED lamp with the claimed device of a LED melody decoration kit with multicolor light sources.